Forever Apart
by Shitzaou Angel
Summary: Cassy's new in town and she's fallen in love- but with two people. He loves her, she loves him and she loves her and she aswell. Who will she choose? Will her love trianle go back down to two?
1. chapter 1

Real-EM0tion: Ok, this is my first fan-fiction in like 2 years, I love yu-gi-oh, even though I haven't seen it in like 3 months.. Most of this story takes place in my own little world so obviously it's an A/U I like my OC's so its gonna be like that for now. Also slight yuri or yaoi later. And Yes.. I have changed my name but I haven't changed my account because my new account (real-EM0tion can't print stories yet so im using this one)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but i do own my OC's

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…. BEEP…. Be-  
It was sunny morning and she'd already hit the snooze 4 times. She groaned and rolled over. Mondays where her weakness, she liked Tuesday's better or maybe it was Wednesday , she really didn't care.  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…..BEEP.  
She layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she let the buzzer go on. She sighed and got out of bed, she knew soon her step-mom would come up and start yelling at her.  
5 times, she hit the snooze button, she walked into her closet and buttoned up her shirt and slid up her jeans. She brushed her hair and teeth and grabbed her notebook and backpack and walked out of her house. 

"Miss Hoffin?" the teacher prounced to the class during attendance.

Her cheeks flushed a bright pink and sunk into her chair. Later she was writing down her assignment when a soft tap on her shoulder caught her attention.

"Cassy?" a girl said her hair was black with two streaks of blonde underneath. She wasn't new, but Cassy was, that's why she was so nervous.

"Yeah?" She tried to remember her name but it just wasn't sticking to her.

"What'd you g-get for question 6?" she tried to get out.

"48," she turned around and continued her assignment.

Ami sighed and continued her assignment as well.

"Cassy!" a boy this time called her name, his hair was blonde and his eyes where brown, he was tall and had the best smile. She noticed him last week but this was the first time he had acknowledged her.

"Hi," she smiled and her cheeks went another shade light.

"You dropped this," he handed her a card, to be more specific a duel monsters card. Dark magician girl was the card. It was her favourite, but she had stopped duelling months earlier.

"Thanks," she grabbed the card and put it back in her backpack.

Ami walked around and noticed Cassy and walked up next to her, "hey, I can I talk to you for a second?"

Cassy looked at the boy and then looked at the girl, she stepped and walked over there, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house after school, y'know, hang out or something…"

"Yeah.. Sure."

"Great, see you then."

"Oh, Cassy, I forgot to tell you this earlier, I'm Joey Wheeler and umm.." his face was red and her was rubbing the back of his neck, " you wanna do something later?"

Fuck.

She thought, she didn't wanna upset the girl like she did in math earlier, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm kinda busy tonight but maybe some other time?" by the time she was kicking the rock near her shoe.

"Uh, yeah sure.. " he smiled and walked away.

She sighed and walked to her next class. The buzzer went off and she and many others students filed out of the class room. She passed by her locker and put a text book or two away and then walked towards Ami.

Her and Ami walked down the street, it was fall and the tree's where at their best. The leaves where brown, orange and yellow. It was pretty awesome to look at. She laughed a few times, she never knew how funny Ami was, but then again, she never really talked to Ami. To her Ami was probably was one of the prettiest girls Cassy had ever seen and then it hit her. She liked Ami. It'd may had only been 10 minutes, but she knew, she was falling in love with the wrong people. She was laughing so hard on the floor of Ami's room, Ami was admiring her with a smile. Cassy smiled and looked up at her.

"Ami, to be honest I had no idea who you where until today, but I'm so glad I came here."

"Cassy? Do you find me attractive?" She said in a serious tone, "and I'm not kidding"

She thought about it and kissed her on the lips, it was warm and it was new to her.

Ami smiled and looked her and got up and sat on her stomach and kissed her , this time with more passion. The two girls giggled as it turned into something more. Cassy broke away from the kiss and was breathing deeply and smiled kissing her on the lips softly and checked her watch.

"I don't want to leave but I have to…" she kissed her once more and walked out.

The next day Cassy stayed home since she only lived with her step-mom but her step-mom wasn't home, she was out at "work". Ami called Cassy during the breaks but when she had to go it took almost 10 minutes. She was upstairs reading a magazine when she heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her and walked down to the door.

"Hello?" she said in a sickly manor until she realized who it was.

* * *

Real-EM0tion: mwuhahaha ok it's sorta a cliff-hanger but not really. Who do you think is behind the door?

Yeah, I know, Im lame, kinda short promise to add lots more in future chapters.


	2. chapter 2

Real-Emotion: Chapter two, its just so if you get bored reading the firtst one you can read the first one or you can just stop reading at the first one,  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my OC's

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey.. Joey," Cassy smiled and took off her blanket.

Joey smiled and looked at her, "Mind if I come in."

"Y-yeah sure," she stepped out of the way and smiled.

Joey looked at her and picked up the blanket and stared at living room, magazines trashed over the couches, empty bowls probably from the night before. Pillows and blankets thrown over chairs and a couple of water and beer cans over the floor.

"Sexy," he had a grin on his face and laughed a little.  
She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked placing her arm on her hip.

"Ami.. Told me that….." A shock strolled up her spine as he said her name, just the night before she couldn't sleep and when she finally did she had a huge smile on her face. Everything that he was saying she couldn't she could only see hand gestures and his lips blabbing away. His sexy lips. She knew she was devoted to Ami and couldn't to see her again.

"Look, I was really worried alright, and your really nice and everything.." and was cut off by Cassy's finger.

"I find it cute that you worry so much," she smiled and kissed him softly and pushed him off of her and then wanted him to go. "I barely know you but please, I don't want you to hate me, I just.. Have somebody in my life.."

"Who?"

"Ami.." she fiddled with her sweater's drawstring.

"Your.. Your with…Wow.. " he walked towards her and stroked her arm.

She smiled and looked at him and couldn't help but kiss him again. Joey pushed the door closed and moved towards the wall and kissed his neck, she couldn't help but enjoy this, she loved Ami, but she was allowed to her options right?

"Please go…" she looked at him sympathetically, and then looked down.

"I get it.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.. Then.." he looked at her, she was pleased but she looked afraid and walked out.

"Oh.. God.." she put her head in hands and walked to the only spot on the couch that wasn't covered in something. She grabbed the phone and dialled Ami's phone number.

"Ami.. Hey, I need to see you.."

Cassy paced back and fourth, she wanted to get Joey's kiss out of her mind.  
A knock on her door scared her to death as she walked towards it in fear, her hand trembling, but then was relieved when she saw Ami's smile. She kissed her like she never had never kissed someone before, it was breathtaking.

"Hi, to you too," she smiled and kissed her again.

"Ami, promise me you wont leave me- ever, I've never met someone like you, heck I've never been with a.. girl." Ami hugged her and nibbled on her ear and whispered into her ear that it ticked just when her lips barely touched her ear. "I'd never wanna loose you."

BLAH, im so bored write now, I can't even write more to this story.. I should write more later this weekend but write now super bored. 


End file.
